1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to the field of binary data processing and, more specifically, is concerned with data encoding and decoding, parity checking and error correction, and data error detection and correction in binary and other systems in general.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coded data processing has achieved a high level of sophistication as may, for instance, be seen from U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,083, by John L. Way, issued June 25, 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,998, by William H. Spencer, issued Oct. 9, 1973, and its U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,257, by William H. Spencer and Brian K. Curtis, reissued Nov. 26, 1974. All these patents have been issued to the subject assignee and are herewith incorporated by reference herein.
With conventional techniques, an impasse has been reached in that it has become difficult to reduce both large and small errors below about one in ten millions and/or to increase data rates or densities without exposure to increased error rates.